Arriesgando se gana
by Sammy Cerff
Summary: Había sufrido antes y no quería perder a la persona más importante para ella, la que la había apoyado desde que se conocían y que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa cuando estaba triste. Lo amaba... pero no quería arriesgarse a perderlo ¿valía la pena? E


**NA. Desde el sábado he estado tratando de subir el OS, pero hubo un problema con la página y no se podía subir nada, pero ya descubrí cómo ñ_ñ Igual, mil disculpas chicas :'( **

* * *

**Me demoré demasiado**, mucho más de lo previsto, ¡extremadamente más! Pero la idea original varió y… volví a escribirla ^-^ Personalmente, me gusta cómo ha quedado *-*

**Dedicado a Nelly'-Neliia**, un regalito muuuy atrasado por su cumpleaños (: ¡Siento mucho la demora! Espero que te guste (:

Sin más… Les dejo el OS

* * *

**Jane: ¿Te acuerdas que te regalé un osito de peluche sin cabeza?**

**Samantha: Sí… ¿por qué?**

**Jane: Porque lo necesito.**

**Samantha: ¡Pero es mío!**

**Jane: ¡Pero lo necesito!**

**Samantha: Te lo doy si aceptas ser mi esclava por un siglo.**

**Jane: Dolor… (Frunce el ceño cuando a Samantha no le pasa nada)**

**Samantha: Linda, soy la escritora, si no quiero no siento dolor (le saca la lengua) Así que vas a terminar aceptando quieras o nop.**

**Jane: Ya, ya… (Samantha le da el peluche)**

**Samantha: Mi primera orden es que digas el Disclaimer saltando en un pie.**

**Jane: (empieza a saltar) Los personajes de la historia no son de Samantha, **_**aunque disfruta viéndonos sufrir**_**, ella solo nos usa para crear descabelladas historias (deja de saltar).**

**Samantha: Yo no he dicho que te detengas… **

**Jane: Rayos… Va a ser un largo siglo… **

**

* * *

**

**Arriesgando se gana**

— ¿Amor?—preguntó Rosalie, extrañada y en un tono algo burlón—. El amor no existe, simplemente no existe. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque los hombres son unos cerdos, unos animales, unos salvajes.

—Tal vez— le respondió Emmett, sin darse por vencido—. Sí, es posible que seamos así, ¿quién sabe? Quizá viene adherido a nuestro ADN… ¿qué sé yo? Pero no me vas a decir que esto no es amor, porque no encuentro otra explicación.

Rosalie retrocedió un poco cuando él dio un paso para acercársele. Alzó una mano, indicando que mantuviera su distancia, pero él no tenía intención alguna de obedecerle. Tomó la mano de la joven y la puso sobre su pecho.

— ¿Sientes mi corazón?—le preguntó y Rosalie se limitó a asentir con la cabeza pues sabía que, si hablaba, la voz le iba a salir ronca—. ¿Sientes cuán rápido late?

—Emmett, no…

—Shhh…— murmuró poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios—. Rose, mi corazón late desbocado sólo por ti. Te aseguro que late más rápido que el de una persona que ha corrido una maratón. Mira… Sé que te han herido antes— Rose se encogió ante los recuerdos que embargaron su mente—… pero yo te amo, preciosa. Yo quiero cuidar de ti, quiero protegerte, quiero ser tu escudo, la persona con la cual siempre puedas contar…

— ¿¡Por qué tienes que malograrlo todo!—le preguntó alzando la voz y apartándose de él, esforzándose enormemente por que las lágrimas no la delataran—. Quisiste que seamos amigos, lo fuimos. Quisiste que salgamos a pasear de vez en cuando, lo hicimos. Quisiste que te contara por lo que había pasado y, estúpidamente, también lo hice. Pero, ¿es que eso no te basta? ¿Por qué me pides lo que no te puedo dar, Emmett?

—Porque sí puedes, Rose. Claro que sí. Si tan solo me abrieras tu corazón...—la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo, Emmett, no puedo— giró para tomar un poco de aire, pero sobre todo para dejar de ver la cara de aquel hombre que tanto quería.

—Rose…— llamó al lado de su oído, haciendo que la muchacha se estremeciera al sentirlo tan cerca—, respóndeme una sola cosa, sólo una— agregó al ver la cara indecisa de la chica, quien terminó por asentir—. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

—Yo…

Estaba perdida. Si le decía lo que sentía simplemente todo se habría acabado y no tendría aquella amistad tan cálida que Emmett, SU Emmett, le proporcionaba. La amistad se habría terminado.

—Tú…— dijo Emmett incitándola a continuar y, para darle más seguridad, tomó las manos de Rosalie entre las suyas, ella tragó en seco.

—Yo… Yo…— bajó la mirada y apartó sus manos, una vez más, para luego cruzar los brazos fuertemente sobre su pecho—. Quiero irme, Emmett. Llévame a casa, por favor.

—No, no lo haré hasta que te atrevas a decirlo todo— cruzó sus brazos de la misma forma en que los tenía ella y se limitó a esperar—. Seguiremos aquí aunque tardes un siglo, linda— ella rodó los ojos. Algunas veces Emmett podía llegar a parecerse más a un niño de siete años que a un hombre de veintidós.

—Supongo que no te puedo sobornar con una hamburguesa— trató de bromear Rosalie pero Emmett, por primera vez, no le siguió el juego, ella suspiró frustrada—. Pues yo también puedo esperar hasta que te canses— y así comenzó lo que parecía una batalla de miradas.

Ninguno apartaba los ojos del otro más que para pestañear.

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

Ninguno estaba seguro de cómo terminaría aquello.

Pero, sobre todo, ninguno quería separarse.

Rosalie Hale, una joven de veintiún años, había tenido la infancia que cualquier niña pudiera desear. Hasta parte de su adolescencia fue la chica más popular del instituto, la que marcaba la tendencia, la que tenía al chico más popular como novio… Pero nada de eso había valido la pena cuando aquel novio, ese dulce chico que se le había declarado a los quince y con el cual había mantenido una relación por más de dos años, se había emborrachado una noche junto a sus amigos y habían, todos, abusado de ella.

Estaba por cumplir los dieciocho y, sentía ella, que su vida había acabado. Se sentía sucia, odiaba a cada hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra (exceptuando a su padre, quien se había desvivido por ella, y algunos de sus familiares, como su tío Carlisle), no tenía energías apara nada y había dejado de ser aquella chica extrovertida, sociable, que caía bien a todos… Dejando paso a una nueva Rosalie, una cerrada, que vivía en su propio mundo y no tenía intención de salir de él.

Hasta que casi un año y medio después conoce a Emmett, en la universidad.

— ¿Entonces?—le preguntó Emmett, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

"—_Hola, soy Emmett Cullen— le dijo un muchacho que no había visto antes, ella se dedicó a seguir mirando la pizarra._

_Esperaba que aquel chico se aburriera y fuera a sentarse con alguien más, era lo usual en todos y eso le gustaba. Pero… No conocía a Emmett y su persistencia._

…

—_Vamos en la segunda semana y aún no me hablas— hizo un puchero, tratando de hacerla reír—. Voy a pensar que no te agrado y vas a herir mi corazoncito— se secó una lágrima imaginaria y la muchacha esbozó una pequeña y poco notoria sonrisa, que trató de ocultar lo más rápido que pudo—. ¡Te vi! ¡Sonreíste! ¡Yupi!_

…

—_Dos coma veinticinco— respondió Rosalie a una pregunta del profesor, Emmett negó con la cabeza._

—_No puedo creer que el profesor te caiga mejor que yo— se tocó el corazón dramáticamente—. Hay dos opciones: la primera es que estoy muy feo y no me quieres hablar porque una belleza como tú no se junta con un ogro como yo, y la segunda es que soy demasiado sexy y mi hermosura te intimida— movió sus cejas sugestivamente._

—_Confórmate con saber que no es ninguna de las dos… Emmett— le respondió, por primera vez, en tres semanas."_

—Entonces, hay dos opciones— Rose rodó los ojos, Emmett no podía olvidar que con esa frase, ella había empezado a hablarle—. O soy tan feo, pero tan feo que te da miedo verme a tu lado cuidándote por siempre "O"— entonó más fuerte la "o" para que notase que la segunda opción era la que le gustaba más (como siempre)—, soy tan sexy, pero tan sexy que no crees que sea verdad.

—Confórmate con saber que no es ninguna de las dos, Emmett— le respondió, diciéndole tácitamente que recordaba aquel pasaje del inicio de su amistad.

— ¿Entonces?—hizo un puchero.

Rosalie tomó todo el aire que pudo, sabiendo que, por mucho que tomara, no iba a encontrar la respuesta a aquella pregunta en él.

—Escucha… Y hazlo con atención porque no pienso repetir ni una sola palabra…— tomó aire por última vez y esforzándose por no echarse para atrás—. Yo… Tengo miedo ¿está bien? Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, de lo que siente mi corazón, de lo que me dice mi cabeza, de tus palabras… ¡De todo! — empezó a sollozar—. Yo siento que si… Que si algo no sale bien, tú dejarás de ser mi amigo y… y yo no puedo permitirlo Emmett. Tú has sido el único que ha logrado sacarme adelante tú me ayudaste a volver a ser yo misma, tú me presentaste a todos los que hoy son mis mejores amigos… tú eres mi mejor amigo— bajó la mirada—. Y no puedo arriesgarme a perderte, Emmett. Te quiero… No, no te quiero, yo te amo, pero no estoy dispuesta a poner nuestra relación en peligro.

— ¿Me amas?—preguntó con una sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos.

— ¿No me escuchaste?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. He dicho que sí pero que no—

Antes que pudiera completar su idea, sus labios se vieron atrapados entre los de él. La besó una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces. Los labios, las mejillas, la frente… Era todo lo que él necesitaba oír, lo demás no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Pues, linda, yo no estoy dispuesto a no intentarlo, porque yo también te amo.

* * *

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Me encanta Emmett! :Q_ Es un osito muy sexy *¬* **

**Nos leemos, cuídense.**

**XOXO**

**Sammy**

**¿Review? *-***


End file.
